


Beautiful

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: The first time Jester tells him that he's handsome, Fjord feel the bile rising up in his mouth and suddenly all he wants to do is to leave that place.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my parents for making me feel so shitty about myself that I had to write this :)

The first time Jester tells him that he's handsome, Fjord feel the bile rising up in his mouth and suddenly all he wants to do is to leave that place.

 

_She means no harm, Fjord, calm down._

 

Time passes and he would like to forget this episode but it keeps repeating and every time he feels worse.

 

 

_Hey handsome!_   
_You're so beautiful Fjord!_

 

It's weird: he has forgotten their faces, but their voice don't seem to want to escape his mind.  
Those damn kids...

  
  
On good days he managed to leave just with a few pokes, back at the orphanage, but the good days were rare.  
Still, those kids were clever, they knew that if there were signs on him that indicated that he had been targeted again they would've gotten in trouble, so usually they just hit him with words.

 

Every night Fjord looked himself at the mirror and he asked himself why did he look so hideous.  
His skin was green and he was big and gross. He hated his tusks, always in the way of everything he did.

 

  
  
Even now, as time has passed, every time someone compliments the way he looks, Fjord only hears the voices, the mocking compliments the kids always threw his way, with such venom in them that he wonders how he didn't die of poisoning.

 

Even now as he looks himself at the mirror, he still see himself as he was as a child, with those puffy cheeks and big teeth.  
Filing his tusks somehow helps, he likes himself a bit better this way, but he's still a monster as the kids's voices never fail to remind him.

  
  
He's not beautiful. Why are people keeping mocking him with this?  
He can't be handsome, or dashing, or pretty, or cute.

 

Beautiful is just a meaningless word to him, a word that if he could he would delete from everyone's vocabulary.

  
  
A monster, that's all he is.


End file.
